


of favorite photos and ticklish spots

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “You’re so smart, дорогой,” Viktor whispers, feeling the frailty and quietness of this moment as he presses his forehead to Yuuri’s.“Of course I am,” Yuuri says, smile becoming more amused than anything else.“I got you, didn’t I?”





	

“Remember when the triplets took that picture?”

“What pi- _oh_ ,” Yuuri huffs, a smile gracing his lips as he tilts his head back to look up at Viktor. His eyes flicker closed for a blink of a second when Viktor runs his hand through black locks, before opening again in twinkling burgundy while Viktor gently gathers the long strands in one hand.  “That picture in Hasetsu of you combing my hair?”

“That’s the one,” Viktor hums. “It was my favorite picture that week.”

“You’re so fickle,” Yuuri says with an amused smile. There’s a teasing tone to his voice, something coy and sweet, and Viktor sighs in his affection. Teasing, occasionally cold- Viktor doesn’t think he could ever get tired of being in love with Yuuri’s complexity, with Yuuri’s _entirety_. Yuuri goes on to say, “It barely took three days before you decided the beach photos were your favorite after all.”

“Any photo that has you in it is a good photo,“ Viktor says, blithe and frank, and Yuuri scoffs his disagreement through the flush of pleased embarrassment on his face. Viktor adds, “Your fans can attest to this, you know. They rarely ever get photos of you that getting any at all is like finding an oasis in a desert.”

“If they’ll be satisfied with just any photo, how can you say the photo is good at all?” Yuuri asks, obediently tilting his head forward when Viktor nudges him with a tap to the crown of his head. Viktor hums softly, combing Yuuri’s hair into submission as he thinks of how to answer.

Eventually, he ends up with, “The point is that you’re in the photo.” Viktor clicks his tongue as he wiggles the thin hair tie off his wrist and onto his fingers. He adds, “It’s not the quality we’re looking for as much as it is _you_. You in a photo- and _smiling_ , too- would be enough to keep us happy.”

“Us?” Yuuri asks, eyes closed and one eyebrow raised when Viktor leans over to take a peek at his face.

Viktor smiles brightly, and says in the chirpiest voice he can manage, “Your fans, of course!”

Yuuri laughs. “Ah, I’m lucky,” he says, tone teasing as he lets Viktor tie his hair up in a high ponytail, “I have Viktor Nikiforov as one of my fans.”

“I’m not just any fan, obviously,” Viktor insists, nose wrinkling as he purses his lips. He sits back on his haunches once he’s done tying Yuuri’s hair, and smiles when Yuuri turns to face him. “I’m the Vice President of your fan club!” he says cheerily.

Yuuri barely holds in a snort of laughter at Viktor’s excitement for something so trivial. “Very nice,” he drawls in monotone, before squeaking out a laugh when Viktor tackles him onto his- _their_ \- bed. He cries out, trying without his full strength to get away from Viktor’s tickling hands, “Viktor, no-!”

“I’m so sad that you won’t take me seriously about this, _котлетка,_ ” Viktor says, voice low and playing at mourning as he wiggles and digs his fingers into Yuuri’s sides. Yuuri squeals his complaints and continues to struggle, and eventually Viktor stops- only to rest his entire weight on Yuuri’s supine form. “I just want the world to know that I love you,” he whines, nuzzling his cheek into Yuuri’s own as he embraces him. “You should be happy that I’m so proud of you!”

“I already am,” Yuuri says, breathing hard after his short but loud bouts of laughter under Viktor’s hands. There’s a smile on his face even as he pinches Viktor by the forearm, to which Viktor whines his protests, and he says, “And if the world still doesn’t know that you love me because of these rings,” he clasps their hands together and wiggles them a bit for emphasis, “then it’s not theirs to know or understand. Just us knowing is enough.”

“You’re so smart, _дорогой,_ ” Viktor whispers, feeling the frailty and quietness of this moment as he presses his forehead to Yuuri’s. Yuuri smiles sweetly in return, before raising their clasped hands and pressing a kiss to his ring finger. Viktor just about _melts_ at the sight and sensation of it.

“Of course I am,” Yuuri says, smile becoming more amused than anything else.

“I got you, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by @chibisquirt from tumblr, viktor styling yuuri's long hair post-GPF! ♥♥ hope y'all like it! feedback is always appreciated ♥♥♥


End file.
